If You're Reading This
by Cullen1723
Summary: Edward is sent to war and he left Bella and his family a letter to read IF he died. IF became DID. Read to find out what the letter said. AH. Co-written by: EvangelVamp511 NOW COMPLETE!
1. If You're Reading This

**PRESENT DAY**

BellaPOV

Junk, junk, junk, junk and what is this? I ask myself while sorting the mail. It is a letter from the army. I am used of envelopes that Edward writes on not those state officials. I wonder why he used that. O wait it isn't from Edward it is from the army. Why would the army send me something? I wobble to a chair. Being seven months pregnant and have a husband in the army really puts you on the edge of your seat. For some reason I feel very uneasy maybe I should call Carlisle and Esme before I open that letter.

**LAST WEEK**

JasperPOV

I put down the letter I was writing for Alice. She wrote in her last letter that she could feel that something bad was going to happen soon. I hope nothing happens. I get up off my bunk and walk out of the tent to see Emmett standing and staring at the sun. I walk to him, but he doesn't even notice me there.

"Hey Em did you write Rosalie a letter back yet?" I asked trying to start a conversation. He just crossed his arms and glared at the sun.

"Hey Em you okay there? Em? Emmett?" I said waving my hands in front of his face. What's his problem? I shake my head and begin to walk away from him when I hear him say.

"If my brother can't write letters to his wife anymore then neither will I" he stated still glaring at the sun. What is he talking about I think as I go stand by him once again.

"Em what are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's gone" he whispered.

"Who?" I asked very confused.

"Edward. He's gone" he said. When he said that his voice cracked.

"Well yeah Em. Remember he is on a mission" I said. He pulled out a chain that was around his neck and pulled it off. He squeezed it then opened his hand and showed me. I looked, but what I saw was confusing. I saw Edward's dog tags.

"Why do you have his dog tags?" I asked staring at him. He finally looked me in the eyes with fire and sadness flickering in his eyes.

"Gone as in dead Jazz" as he whispered his voice cracked. Tears were flowing down his face. His lips were shaking. He knees must have grown weak because he fell to his knees in the sand. I just stared into nothing trying to process the information I was just told. Edward can't be gone. He is like a brother to me. I can't lose a brother. Bella can't lose a husband. Their daughter can't lose her daddy because she never met him yet! Just thinking of their daughter not having a dad was sickening. I shallow hard as tears begin to run down my face. I feel weak, unprotected and mad. If Edward couldn't make it in the war then Emmett and I would never last. I am mad because I couldn't help him at all. It should have been me! I yell in my head as my knees lose all feeling and cause me to fall into the sand by a crying Emmett. He takes me into his arms. We cry for our brother, who we won't see again. We cry for Bella and their unborn daughter, who will never meet her brave, smart and funny father! Now I understand what Alice was talking about. My worst fear had become a reality.

**PRESENT DAY**

EsmePOV

Why is my house so dusty? I think as I clean the living room for the second time this week.

RING

RING

I drop everything and run to the house phone.

"Hello Cullen House whole. Esme Cullen speaking" I said breathless into the phone.

"Hey Esme" Bella whispered into the phone.

"Bella how are you doing this wonderful day?" I asked cheerfully.

"Good, I guess. The reason I called was I got a letter from the army and for some reason I want Carlisle and yourself to come read it with me" she say.

"Of course dear. We will be there in five minutes tops" I said.

"See you soon" she said hanging up the phone. I place the phone down and run up the stairs in search of Carlisle. I run straight to his study. I opened the door to see him reading a book. I clear my throat. His head popped up to look me in the eyes.

"Darling, Bella called. She wants us at her house soon because she got a letter in today from the...um...what was it...army! That's it the army!" I exclaimed. As soon as I said that his face dropped and he ran out the house with me on his heels and into the car and sped away from our house and to Bella's. I worried the whole way there. I have never seen Carlisle move that fast and be so sad. We pulled into Bella's driveway. Carlisle parked the car and ran to the door. Bella opened the door and Carlisle hugged her tight. I move out of the car and walked to them. Bella's expression was confusion. I smiled at her as Carlisle released her. She hugged me.

"What is wrong with him?" she whispered into my ear. I let her go and shrugged my shoulders. She ushered us into her home.

"Bella where is the letter?" Carlisle questioned. She pointed to the small table by the sofa. Bella wobbled to the sofa with me right behind her. Carlisle grabbed the letter out of the envelope. He read over it once, twice, three times before closing his eyes. Tears slipped out on to his cheeks.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask as I rub Bella's back. He opened his eyes and set the letter to the side and walked over to us and embraced us. He then picked up the letter once again. He cleared his throat and finally began reading.

Dear Isabella Cullen,

We are sorry to inform you that your husband has been missing for three weeks. We believe that Lt. Edward Antony Masen Cullen is no longer with us. He was on a mission and a bomb went off. After the smoke cleared we searched for him, but only found his tags. Lt. Emmett Michael Cullen and Lt. Jasper Peter Whitlock searched his things and found a letter in case he died. It is all so in this envelope. Again we are sorry for your lost. Please send our regards to the rest of his family.

Sergeant Jack Nathan Bloom

I stared at my husband. I looked at Bella. She was shaking and crying. She turned to cry into my neck. I hugged her to me as she sobbed.

"Bella. Would you like me to read Edward's letter to you?" he asked pulling out the letter and coming to rub her back. She nodded into my neck. He started reading.

Dear Bella,

If you're reading this the worst has happened my love. It looks like I only got a one way ticket over here. I am so sorry but I felt the need to do something right for my country.

God I wish I could give you one more kiss. I miss you as I write this letter. I hope you never read this. But if you're reading this I hope there is going to come a day when you'll move on and find someone else. Just remember this I will be watching over you and our baby girl.

Our baby. I am so very sorry that I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl. I pray every day that she looks like you and fights like me. That makes me laugh a little.

Remember when we were little and war was just a game we played. Well now I see that war is a blood bath.

Please tell Carlisle that I will never regret following in his footsteps.

Tell Esme I love her forever and always.

Tell Alice that I love my baby sister and to take care of you.

Tell Rosalie to keep you safe and help you in anyway possible.

Tell Emmett and Jasper that I love my brothers and to watch and care for you and our baby.

Our baby please play the song 'My little girl' for her and always remind her that I love her and to be proud to have a father who severed in the war.

You, my sweet, darling, beautiful and caring love. Take care and I love you forever. Never ever forget that. I love you. I am so sorry.

Love always,

Your husband, Edward Cullen

Here the three of us sat crying our eyes out. This day started out wonderful and it is going to end horrible and sad.

CarlislePOV

After we finished crying Esme bought Bella to bed to take a nap. I took out my phone and got ready to call every single one of our family members to tell them the news of our now dead son.

I called Alice first. I knew she would be the hardest to console, besides Esme.

EmmettPOV-

Jasper and I were still going through Edward's things when Sergeant Bloom came in. We saluted.

"As you were." He said. We nodded and went back to cleaning Edward's bunk.

"We have great news to tell you." He said seriously.

It made me smirk.

"I don't really think going home early is great enough news." Jasper mumbled.

Bloom shook his head. "Men, Edward is alive, nearly. He has a few broken bones and a lot of cuts and bruises, but he is alive. Even responsive. It's amazing. He wants to call his wife mostly." Bloom sad casually this time.

I screamed and gave Jasper a huge hug. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Bloom answered.

Jasper was still speechless. A small smile came to his lips.

Sergeant walked out of the room. Jasper finally said something.

"We have to call them as soon as possible." Jasper said.

I nodded and went to my bunk. I fell asleep and dreamt of my beautiful wife.

AlicePOV-

I was cleaning my house, a habit I had picked up from my mother, when my phone rang. I skipped over to it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alice." My dad said.

"Daddy! What an awesome surprise." I said excitedly. Usually Carlisle is always too busy to call.

"No, not really sweetheart." He said sadly.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked. "Is it Jasper?"

"No, Jasper is fine. It's your brother." He said slowly. I heard his voice crack. It wasn't funny when a soldier cried. It was serious. "Alice, honey, Edward is missing. It is more than likely that he is dead. A bomb went off in his station."

I burst into tears. "No! Edward is stronger than that. He can't be dead! He can't." I exclaimed.

"Alice, I know this hard for you. Just believe me, it's not a picnic for your mother and I. Bella has a baby on the way." He said.

"That's why I'm crying. For Bella. It's not fair for her or you or mom or anyone else in the family!" I cried.

"I know, but they are still searching." He said.

"Just because they find his body doesn't mean it's alright, daddy."

"I know, I know. Please, sweetie calm down. Do you want to talk to your mother?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered. Mom came on the phone.

"It's going to be okay." She said softly. "All we can do now is pray."

"Okay." I said.

"Alice, be strong. Don't worry. It will he fine in the long run." Mom said.

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Okay. I need to tell Rose. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart." She said and the line went dead.

I fought back the tears in my stinging eyes. I dialed Rosalie's number and I heard her pick it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rose, I have to tell you something, and I know it will be hard to hear."

RosaliePOV-

"Rose, I have to tell you something, and I know it will be hard to hear." Alice said.

I gulped. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Edward is missing after a bomb was set off at his mission's station." She said and started to cry, so did I.

We cried on the phone for hours telling each other he will be okay. We got off the phone, and I knew I had to write to Emmett. I had to tell him that I loved him, so sat and wrote him a letter. I put it in an envelope and sealed it. I put in my mail box and prayed that everything would be okay.

I hoped Bella would be okay. I hoped their baby girl would be okay. I hope Carlisle and Esme would be okay. I hope Alice and Jasper would be okay. And hoped, I prayed, I pleaded with God to let my love, my Emmett, he okay.

BPOV-

I woke up from my nap, and then the realization set in. Edward was gone. He wasn't coming back. Nothing could bring him back. That's what dead meant. I walked down stairs and saw Carlisle talking on the phone, probably telling everyone the news. Esme was on the sofa looking at pictures. I sat beside her. She was looking at pictures of Edward. His baby pictures, to his toddler years, then elementary and high school, it then drifted to our wedding pictures; the last was his army picture. He was wearing his formal army uniform and wasn't smiling. His face serious knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. I cried more. Esme held me and kissed my hair every so often. She had always been like a mother to me.

Then, I felt the baby kick. I slowly sat up. I felt my stomach. She kicked again. A soft smile came to lips, and then I heard the phone. I struggled to get up, but Carlisle helped. I went to the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked and wiped my eyes. My voice betrayed me and cracked.

"Bella." I horribly familiar voice said. It was worried and anxious.

"Edward? You're alive!" I exclaimed.

I was an emotional wreck. I didn't know whether to be mad or happy. Esme and Carlisle rushed in.

"Edward." I said. "Please talk to me."


	2. I Need You

**Dear Readers,**

**We would like to thank you for reviewing our story "_If You're Reading This_". Many of y'all asked for more so here it is. We have made the choice to continue the story. Anyway for more chapters you must review or we stop. Anyway thanks for reading this now enjoy _Chapter 2 I need you_.**

** Fanfictioners,**

** Cullen1723 & Nienie315 :D**

* * *

BPOV-

"Edward, please talk to me." I said.

"Bella. Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked.

I laughed. "Nothing. It's just, we thought you were dead."

"I can assure you I am not dead." He said softly.

Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen with me now. I put the phone on speaker and sat on a chair. We all did.

"Edward, son what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"That is something I'll have to explain in person."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Will you be back home soon?" Esme asked.

I heard Edward laugh softly. "Mom, I am fine, for the most part. I will be back home in three days with Emmett and Jasper. At the moment, I am in the recovery ward at one of the base's hospitals." He said.

Three days. I don't think that I can wait that long. I highly doubted I could. After even that amount of time thinking that Edward was dead, my soul went to pieces. I don't know if I can let him go back if he gets called in. It isn't something you can just say no to. It is a duty that you are given as a soldier. And I was given a duty as an army wife too, to be strong and to pray everything would be all right.

Edward must have noticed my silence because he asked me about it.

"I'm fine. Just in shock. That's all." I said and smiled. I knew he wouldn't be able to see it but, I knew he could sense these types of things. It was weird.

"We'll let you two talk." Carlisle said walked out with his arm around Esme. I took the phone off of speaker and put it to my ear.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. I miss you." I told him. My voice cracking.

"Hey, it's okay. You can be strong. Lord knows, you're stronger than I am." He said softly and laughed.

"I need you with me. Like a needle needs a vein, like a famer in Oklahoma needs a rain, and I need you, like a lighthouse on a coast, like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost." I told him.

"I need you two. You have no idea how much I want to drink a shot of whiskey. Ya know, boys like me go out like that." He said.

A tear fell down my cheek. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you, Bella."

We talked for ours. Never wanting to hang up. But eventually we had to. Even though Edward was alone in his room, and he wasn't disturbing anyone, he had a curfew. I hated those things. So aggravating. I hung up the phone at ten that night. I went to sleep thinking about Edward. Thinking about us. Thinking about our daughter. I hoped she had his beautiful green eyes. I hoped she would be strong. I hoped she could come home to her daddy every day after school.

EmmettPOV-

Jasper and I were eating the cardboard food, and finally I had had enough. This was bull. I'm tired of this food. The same thing every day. I needed my Rosie's cooking. Like Meatloaf and Steak. Jasper saw my expression.

"When we get back. Alice, I know will throw a party." Jasper began and laughed. "We will probably clean out all the food before anyone else can even get to it." He said.

I imagined it. Rosalie's grilled chicken, Alice's side dishes, Bella's deserts, my mom's little snacks, but most of all Dad's BBQ. Stop Emmett. You have to stop. Not the way to think right now. You will only torture you self.

We got back to the bunk house. We were the only ones in it because the others were doing... something. I don't know what. Then Sergeant Bloom came in. He was holding envelopes and handed them to us. He smiled and saluted, we did too.

"Ya did well." He said and patted my shoulder. "You to Whitlock." He said and pointed to Jasper.

Then he walked out as silently as he came in. What was going on? I opened up the envelope.

Lt. Emmett Cullen:

We would like to inform you that you will be returning home on an honorable discharge. On October 23, a plane will be taking you to the states along with two others. Pleas shave you belongings packed and ready before takeoff.

Your service is deeply appreciated.

Sincerely- Sgt. Bloom

"Jasper, does yours say...?" I left the ending open.

He nodded. "We're going home."

"I wonder who the third guy is." I said.

Jasper shrugged. Then we heard some commotion coming from outside. We walked out of the bunk house. My God, he is okay. I saw Edward, smiling, walking with crutches to guys that were cheering for him. He saw us. Jasper and I ran to him.

"Don't you scare me like that again, baby brother." I said and gave him a bear hug.

APOV-

I woke up with the reality of my brother being dead. Nothing could bring him back. As soon as I poured some coffee, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alice! Oh my God! Guess what?" Bella yelled. Impossible. Her husband just became missing and she's miss sunshine. Wait... what if they found him?

"What?" I asked hopefully.

"Edward's alive. He called me. He's coming home in three days! Jasper and Emmett too." She said.

"Really? Oh my God. I have to tell Rose. When did he call?" I asked.

"Yesterday. I would've told you sooner, but I couldn't get off the phone with him."

"Oh, that's okay Bella. He's alive. And all three of them are coming home." I said.

We talked for hours. We were planning their home coming party. But soon I just absolutely had to get off. Rose had to know. It was important that we all know. I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

RPOV-

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Ahhhhh! Rose! Can you hear me?" Alice yelled.

"I think so." I said as I held my phone away from my ear.

"Good. Because I have awesome news. Edward is alive and all three of them are coming home!" She said.

"Really? Alice are serious?" I asked.

If Emmett was coming home than that was perfect. I missed him so much. No pictures, not even the wedding video could make me miss him any less. My bed was empty without him. I missed his jokes, and the way his dimples would show when laughed. I missed his thick dark curls. Of course, he told me in a letter they made him get a haircut. I didn't know what to expect.

"I ten times as serious as that time in the store." She squealed.

"That's awesome. Do you know when they are coming home? How do you know?" I asked.

"Bella told me. Their coming home in three days. Isn't the simply wonderful?" She asked.

"It is!" I yelled.

We talked until around eight that night. Then I got some sleep. Some much needed sleep. Emmet's side of the bed was more welcoming tonight than other nights. I smelt his cologne and body wash on the pillow. I fell asleep with the covers to my neck and my face in his pillow.

JasperPOV

Emmett just gave Edward a hug. After being released Edward waited for me to say something. I basically tackled him. I hugged him tight.

"Whoa Jazz I ain't gay" Edward joked.

I let him go.

"I guess this is goodbye huh?" Edward asked.

"Bro how did you know we were being discharged?" Em asked very confused.

"Well on October 23 I'm going home too" Edward said adjusting himself on the crutches. Within a second Edward, Emmett and I were on the floor, laughing.

"We are going home Bitches!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up Em! That is my ear you are yelling in!" Edward yelled.

"Just like old times. Good times" I said.

Edward and Emmett stared at me.

"Dude are you SURE that you are not gay?" Emmett asked. Edward started laughed again. I deiced to get up off the floor. I began to help Edward up. Emmett, the big idiot he is, rolled over Edward and grabbed his crutches. Edward's arm was hanging around my shoulders.

"Dude what if I walked into the house like this?" Emmett asked.

"I wouldn't be able to walk" Edward said grabbing his crutches. I laughed. Worst thing I could have done because Emmett put me in a head lock.

"Let go you big ape!" I yelled.

"No thanks you drag queen" Emmett laughed. Edward shook his head and started going back to our base. Emmett noticed and ran after him.

"Wait up Eddie!" he yelled after him.

"Wait for me!" I yelled at them while shaking my head.

EsmePOV

Carlisle and I were sitting in the living room waiting for Bella to get off the phone. Carlisle was rubbing my back as I was taking everything in. My baby boy, Edward was alive. He was alive, talking, breathing and moving.

"Esme are you going to be okay?" Carlisle asked. I looked him in the eyes.

"I need to clean something" I said shakily. He nodded and handed me a rag from his pocket. I grabbed it and started cleaning the TV first, then the bookcase.

"Esme what are you doing?" Bella asked putting the phone down on the table.

"She cleans when she is nervous or excited" Carlisle explained.

"O. so that is where Alice gets it from?" she asked while wobbling to the recliner.

"Exactly" Carlisle stated. I was still cleaning. I then noticed Bella yawned. I put the rag down and went in front of Bella.

"Are you tried dear?" I asked. She nodded. I pulled her up off the recliner.

Carlisle held her hands and leads her to her room.

CarlislePOV

I helped Bella into her bed.

"Carlisle?" she asked from her position on the bed.

"Yes?" I asked walking to her side.

"Do you think that if he had died that my baby would know anything about him?" she asked unsure. I looked at her very confused by what she said.

"Of course she would. Everybody would tell her about her brave daddy that went to fight for what he believed in" I explained. I looked at Bella to notice that she was crying. I hugged her.

"It's okay Bella. He made it" I whispered. I felt her body go limp. I looked at her again. She was sleeping. Slowly I placed her back down on the bed. I backed out of the room. I grabbed Esme by the hand and we went back home.

BellaPOV

"Bella" a familiar voice whispered.

"Edward?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Bella" he said again his voice getting far away from me.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

I woke in a sheet of sweat. I get out of the bed and walk around the house to get that dream? Nightmare? Whatever it was out of my head. I was walking down the hall. When I stopped in front of the pink door that was right by mine. I turned the knob. When I first entered the smell of baby powder and flowers hit me. Then the sight of pink walls and a white carpet. In the room were a crib, changing table, a closet, toy chest, wooden rocker, and a dresser. I sat down on the rocker and looked out the window and cried. That is how I fell asleep. Thinking about the changes that were going on in my life. My baby girl. Edward almost dying.


	3. It's Your Love

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**-Cullen1723 & Nienie315**

_**Song for this chapter: It's Your Love by: Tim McGraw and Faith Hill**_

* * *

**OCTOBER 23**

**BellaPOV**

Today's the day. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are coming home today. Edward is going to be in with me in a few short hours. Right now Rosalie and Alice are in my kitchen cooking for when Esme and Carlisle bring the boys home. I am sitting on Edward and I's bed looking at our wedding pictures.

"Bella do you want to come in the living room and wait with us?" a voice asked from the doorway. I look up to see Alice with a little pink bow in her hair and she was in a pink sundress that goes to her knees and pink flats. I nodded yes. She then stood in front of me so she could try and help me up. After about two minutes of trying we both yelled "ROSALIE HELP!"

Rosalie wore the exactly the same outfit as Alice, but in green. Both of them grabbed one of my hands then with one pull I was standing. Rosalie walked out first then I followed, well I was wobbling not walking. Alice exited my room last and she looked like she ran a marathon with flushed cheeks and panting.

"Wuss" Rosalie muttered to Alice.

"Shut up. I ain't a six-one model like you" Alice said walking back into the kitchen. I planted my butt on the sofa and starting thinking from my Edward. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie asked and came sit by me.

"I want my Edward" I said shakily. She rubbed my back.

"You will get him in four hours" she assured me. FOUR FREAKIN HOURS IS TOO DAMN LONG! I thought. Alice walked back in and looked at my face for a while then she sat on my other side.

"Subject change. What are you going to name the baby?" Rosalie asked.

"I am going to wait and discuss with Edward" I whispered.

"What names do you have in mind?" Alice asked. I shrugged. I never had time to think about names.

"What about Faith?" Rosalie suggested.

"Hope? Lillian? Josie? Mary? Elizabeth? Marie?" Alice suggested. I shrugged again. They both sighed.

"I am going to check on my grilled chicken" Rosalie said getting up.

"I am going to check on the side dishes" Alice then said also getting up and going into the kitchen. I felt something by my hand, it's the stereo's remote. I pressed play. Soon after 'It's Your Love' by: Tim McGraw and Faith Hill came on. This song fits Edward and me perfectly. We always said that when we touched it would send a shock right through us and we could never get enough. Edward used to wake up in the middle of the night and we would slow dance and the only light was the moonlight. Edward would always tell me that since we are together the he was better than he was, more than he is and all of this happened by taking my hand and who he is now is who he wanted to be and now that we're together he is stronger than ever, and happy and free. I think the reason he made it out alive was because of my love.

**JasperPOV**

Emmett, Edward and I are currently sitting in a plane bored out of our minds and wishing these was a jet instead of a plane.

"20 QUESTIONS!" Emmett shouted. The woman passing by shushed him.

"We already know everything about each other" Edward reasoned. I nodded agreeing with him. Emmett glared at us and turned away like a five year old. I laughed.

"I swear I ain't related to him" Edward said pulling out a book from his bag. Emmett was in a daze staring out the window.

"Jazzy how can clouds stay in the sky?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know Em" I said. He huffed and crossed his arms. I got comfortable and closed my eyes.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Wakey wakey Jazzy wazzy" Emmett cooed. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing with his crutches and Emmett standing by my right snapping his fingers.

"Where are we?" I asked confused.

"We just landed so get off your ass so we can see our women" Emmett said. I grabbed my belongings and the three of us exited the plane. We looked around search for anyone we knew. All at once we saw bronze locks standing by blonde hair. We all smiled. Esme and Carlisle.

**EsmePOV**

Carlisle and I are going to pick up the boys. I am super excited to see our boys safe and sound. I was bouncing the whole way inside the airport.

"Darling please stop" Carlisle begged.

"Why?" I asked looking around for the boys.

"You are embarrassing us" he said. I stopped. He dragged me to a line of seats and placed me in one as he sat beside me. I looked at the board to notice that we still had an hour in till the boys' plane landed. I huffed.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Carlisle suggested.

"Okay, but you have to wake me up when they land" I said snuggling into his side.

"Of course dear" he said. That was the last thing I heard before sleep overpowered me.

**CarlislePOV**

It had been an hour since we came here. Esme is still sleeping.

"Flight 17 is now landing" a voice announced. That's the boys' plane. I shook Esme awake.

"What?" she said sleepily.

"The plane just landed" I said. Her eyes widen and a huge smile appeared. She jumped and grabbed my hand then she dragged me to where we would meet the boys. Esme was trying to see over people, but she was too short. I stood there waiting.

"MA! POPS!" yelled Emmett. He appeared out of nowhere and picked us up into a big bear hug.

"We...missed...you...Emmett" Esme and I said between breaths. He put us down. Behind Emmett was smiling Jasper holding two bags, next to him was Edward with crutches. Esme flew to Edward within seconds.

"My baby boy" she kept repeating while feeling around his face.

"I missed you too mom" Edward said making his way from Esme to me.

"Where is my Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah where is my woman?" Emmett asked with excitement.

"They are all at Edward's house cooking for all of us. With that being said Emmett took off like a bullet to the parking lot, Edward was slowly making his way behind Emmett. Jasper stuck with me. Esme ran to try and catch up with Emmett and Edward.

"Welcome home Jasper" I said.

"Finally somebody welcomes me" he said jokily.

"Sorry about Esme with Edward being hurt then y'all coming back from war she just wants to be with her sons" I explained. He tightens his hold on the two bags he had.

"It's okay Carlisle. Can you please take Edward's bag for me?" he asked holding out one of the bags. I took it and we made our way to my car. The scene we saw was the funniest thing ever. Emmett was trying to open the doors while Esme was bugging him with questions then Edward was with his crutches watching them with an amused expression. I pressed the unlock button on the keypad. The door Emmett was pulling on flew open. He jumped in and closed it. Esme got in the back right beside him, still talking his head off.

"Do I have to get in the back with them?" Edward asked.

"You get in the front" Jasper told Edward and got in by Esme

"Hey darlin'" I heard Jasper say before closing the door.

"C'mon let's go before Emmett kills YOUR mother" I said to Edward as I opened the passenger side.

"She maybe my mom, but she is YOUR wife" Edward said taking his bag and placing it on his lap. I closed his door and put his crutches in the trunk and closed it. I got in.

"Who wants to go see the girls and go eat?" I asked everyone.

"ME!" Edward, Emmett and Jasper said, well mostly Emmett. I chuckled then backed out. Not even two seconds later Esme was questioning the boys. I laughed again and drove to Bella and Edward's house.

**EmmettPOV-**

"I'm HOME!" I yelled as I walked into the house. I heard a scream come from the kitchen. I smelt food. Good food. Thank the Lord. They had good food for us.

Rosalie ran into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I gave her a passionate kiss. I heard someone clear their throat. Without parting from Rosalie and waved them off. They cleared their throat again. We parted and saw Alice impatiently tapping her foot. Had we really been kissing that long. Edward was already gone somewhere, along with Bella. I heard mom and dad outside. Rosalie jumped down and gave me another quick kiss and left.

"Yes?" I asked, pretending to be mad. Alice laughed and I wrapped her in a huge bear hug. "Hey shortie missed you." I told her.

"Me... too... Em... Can't... breathe." She gasped.

I let her go and went in the kitchen. I saw Rosalie cooking with my mom at her side. Bella and Edward were talking at the table.

"It's ready." Rose called.

Dad came in with a pan of food too. "So is this." He said holding up BBQ.

"So is mine." Alice exclaimed.

They set everything at the table. Carlisle sat the head, as usual, with Esme to his left. On his right were Edward and Bella. I sat on the other end and Rosalie sat next to Bella. Opposite Rosalie and Bella was Alice and Jasper.

"I think it is only fair to let the girls get their food first." Carlisle said.

I frowned.

"Well, if the guys go first we won't have anything to eat!" Alice explained. That did make sense.

The girls quickly got their food, so did Carlisle. Then the rest of us attacked it.

The girls laughed. "Did they not feed you there?" Rosalie asked.

"If you can count crap, then yes." I said.

"No language at the dinner table." My mother scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered. She still smiled, not really caring because I was home.

We all laughed.

**AlicePOV-**

Jasper sat next to me. I saw how much he had eaten, and knew that when we did eventually get home, he would probably eat more than sleep. I mean, air plane flights make you tired, and add on being in the army; well that is ten times the sleep deprivation. I wonder when he will have to go back. No, don't think about that Alice, you will only get more depressed. But I still want to know.

"Jazz, when do you have to go back?" I whispered.

The guys laughed. My father scolded them. They hid it by coughing.

"We aren't babe that is what 'honorable discharge' means. We're free." He said.

"Seriously?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett shook his head. "Did I not explain all of this to you before I left?" He asked her.

"Well, yea, but still." Was all she answered him.

When dinner was done, we watched about three movies and played Monopoly. It was fun.

"You can't take the purple. I always have the purple. That's where my hotels are." Emmett complained to Edward.

"Oh, well, I have a broken leg. Health care is at my advantage." He said raising his Chance card.

"This is rigged. He wins every time." Jasper mumbled.

"Stop being such a little kid." I said as I rolled the dice. "Woohoo! A twelve! I got $200 for passing go!"

"Yea and you get to give me that plus $300 for landing on m property." Edward said happily.

I stuck my tongue out at him. My parents were watching from the sofa, and Bella was watching from the recliner, while the rest of us were on the floor, with the game board set on a coffee table.

It was Rose's turn. "Ugh! I always go to jail! It isn't fair!" This thing is more supernaturally fixed than a Wigi Board!"

"Thank you!" Jasper said. "It takes me and my sister to tell you that this is a piece of junk."

"I got an idea!" I exclaimed.

"Alice, we are not playing with the Wigi Board." Edward said sternly.

"Fine." I said sadly as I watched Edward roll the dice. "And I want to buy this beautiful piece of property." He told Emmett.

"That's my purple." He mumbled as he gave him the card.

**RosaliePOV-**

After the game and a few more movies, it was so late, that all of us just decided to spend the night. I refused to be driving at two in the morning. We let Esme and Carlisle have the first guest room, and the second one was still under discussion.

"Whoever does have the guest room better not do anything on our sheets." Edward warned.

"Please, Edward. I think we can go through one night... Hardly." Emmett whispered the last part in my ear.

I laughed. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"I say we play a game for it." Alice chided.

"Another game." Bella complained.

"It's an easy one, and since you and Edward have your own room, you don't even have to watch." Alice said.

"Good." Edward said and followed Bella to their room.

"Okay. What's this brilliant plan?" Emmett asked.

"The first two people in, get the room. Finders, keepers." She said. "On three, we run to the room."

"Wait." Jasper said Alice was already counting and Emmett was already ready to run.

"One... Two, three." She said.

"So, we'll go straight to the sofa?" I asked him.

"That was the plan. Those two are way too competitive." He said.

During the night, I tossed and turned. Eventually, I heard a crack come from one of the doors. I hurriedly closed my eyes. Someone was looking at me, I felt it, and then eyes traveled. Barely opening one eye, I saw tiny Alice curl up next to Jasper. I tried to hide my smile. After all, I was supposed to be asleep. When I knew for sure that Alice was asleep, I got up and tip toed down the hall to the second guest room.

I heard Emmett's soft snore as I climbed into bed with him. Reflexively he wrapped an arm around me, and I hid my face in the crook of his neck. I smiled and soon, the sleep overtook me.

**BellaPOV-**

I woke up in Edward's arms. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of Edward's grasp, or the bed, alone, I lay there just thinking. Thinking about the baby. Thinking about how much she will hopefully look like her father. Piercing green eyes, and bronze hair. The thought of Edward being one of those over protective fathers that just happened to be cleaning a gun when the boyfriend came home was amusing. I knew with every fiber of my being he would love this little girl as much as he loves me.

I felt Edward's leg move, and I felt a faint barely noticeable scratching from his cast.

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured in my ear.

"Morning." I answered. "How was your first night back home?" I asked him.

I felt him smile against my neck. "Perfect with you here. Definitely a good morning beautiful day." He joked.

I laughed and gave him a kiss. It felt good. I missed that. So much. I never really realized how much I had, in fact, actually missed it more than I had first thought. Now, discovering it, feeling it, was like sending and electric shock into my veins, needing more each second. Our kiss was sweet and gentle. We broke apart after a little while. We laid there, in peace, until we heard a crash come from the living room.

Edward closed his eyes, as to keep his temper in check. I was proud of him. Before he went into the army, he would've ran out of the room by now, ran in horror to see what he would find that was broken. Maybe, it was just the leg. That probably was it.

Eventually, he did get up and easily lifted me up off the bed. Wow, he really had gotten stronger. If he was THIS strong, I could only imagine the way EMMETT was.

We walked into the living room and there, load and clear was something that I knew Edward would have a fit about. I slowly backed away.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"Would it help if I said I loved you?" Emmett asked.

"You broke the coffee table. Not only did you break the class top, but the wood itself. Please enlighten me." Edward said surprisingly calm, then I noticed Esme in the far corner of the room.

Oooo. So that's why he us so calm, his mom is here. That was so sweet.


	4. My Little Girl

**Dear Fanfictoners,**

** We are so sorry about the long wait, but we both had writers block and this chapter is not really that good. We only have one chapter left.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"My Little Girl" by: Tim McGraw

"If You're Reading This"

Two months later...

BellaPOV

Today is the day. Today is my due date and everyone is excited about my little girl coming into the world. Right now I am lying down on the sofa watching re-runs of 'Vampire Diaries' season 1. I hate Katherine! She is such a bitch! I mean she just killed Elena's dad. I cross my arms and huffed.

"What's wrong Love?" Edward asked from behind the sofa. I turn my head to see him standing in basketball shorts and no shirt on. I pointed to the TV.

"What did the TV do?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. I huffed again.

"Katherine is the problem! She is a class A bitch!" I yelled. He came by my shoulders and rubbed them.

"Shhhhhh. Calm down love" he reasoned. I grabbed the remote and saw what I last recorded. Edward laughed when he saw I recorded episodes one and two of season 2 of 'Vampire Diaries'.

"What I need to be kept updated on what that little bitch does. She best not hurt either of those smoking hot vampire brothers" I reasoned and pressed play.

"Uh huh love sure" Edward said walking back into the kitchen.

30 minutes later...

"OMG! She wanted Stefan!" I yelled as Katherine told Stefan she came back for him. I heard feet running into the living room.

"What happened?" Edward asking while checking me to make sure nothing was wrong with me.

"Edward guess what? Katherine always wanted Stefan, but Damon was always in love with Katherine and Stefan wants nothing to do with Katherine because he loves Elena" I rushed out. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"That's it?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"No. Damon tried killing Elena's little brother, J. So now Elena wants Damon dead" I explained. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Love that is just weird for you. This show is mostly for teenagers. Not crazy pregnant women" he said jokily. With that being said I felt water by my legs.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Sorry love. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" He said and came by my side.

"No it's not that. My water just broke!" I yelled. Edward's eyes widen then he ran and got my bag from our room and ran outside and into the Volvo. Then he came get me and then we were off to the hospital, ready for the birth of our baby girl. I sigh just at the though.

JasperPOV

Alice is making me watch that stupid show 'Project Runway'.

"Jazzy don't you just love that color" Alice shrieked and I nodded at whatever she was talking about. She looked at the clock then she yanked the remote off the coffee table. I stared at her.

"Keeping Up With The Kardashians is on!" she yelled. Now here was a jacked up family. Kris and Bruce Jenner are the parents of crazy adults and teenagers. Kourtney had a baby with this jackass, Scott, who doesn't care about her or the baby. Kim dates anybody and everybody. Khole is married to some basketball star and she and Kourtney run a store named Dash. Then there is Robert, Kylie and Kendall. Robert is the only boy and the only sane one in the whole family besides Bruce. I know all of this because of my super crazy wife, who doesn't miss one episode of the show and shops at Dash.

"I think Kourtney should just let Scott go on because he acts slutly. What do you think Jazzy?" Alice asked while never letting her eyes leave the TV.

"I hate Scott" I mumbled actually paying attention to the show.

"I know right. When you were gone I had a whole plan to go track down Scott and kill him myself" Alice said.

"I would have" I said. A little while later the phone rang I got up, still watching the whacked up family on screen.

"Hello?" I asked not paying attention to the person on the phone.

"Jasper, Bella is having the baby. We will be at the hospital" Edward said then hung up. I put the phone back down and finished watching the show. After the show was over 10 minutes later Alice finally remembered about the phone ringing earlier.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" she asked popping a grape into her mouth.

"Oh it was just Edward telling us that Bella is in labor" I mumbled. We both froze after I said that then we both looked at each other with our eyes wide.

"Bella is in labor!" we both screamed and scrambled around the room finally finding my keys to the truck. We quickly buckled our seatbelts and we rushed to the hospital. When we got there Alice when to the main desk.

"Where is Isabella Cullen at?" she asked the lady behind the desk. She clicked in the name on the computer.

"Room 24MW Down the hall, through the double doors and into the maternity ward then find room 24" she explained looking bored.

"Thanks" we mumbled and ran down the hall, through the double doors and found room 24. We saw Bella half asleep and Edward holding her hand. Edward saw us.

"She is two centimeters" he said rubbing Bella's hand. Alice ran to Bella's left side. I stood in the room right by the door. This was going to be a long day, well at least I got to watch Keeping Up With The Kardashians.

EsmePOV

I feel like I need to clean again. I grab some rags and began cleaning the window in the kitchen. Then after a little while of cleaning the phone began to ring.

"Cullen household. Esme Cullen speaking" I sang into the phone.

"Mom. Bella is in labor come to the hospital now" Edward whispered then hung up on me. Bella is having my first grandbaby. I dropped everything and sped towards the hospital. I went up to the maternity ward main desk.

"Hello Carmen" I sang to her. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Esme Cullen! Mr. Edward and Mrs. Isabella are in room 24. She is now 5 centimeters" she sang back at me. I shrieked then I ran to the room. Edward was half-asleep on Bella's right side. Bella looked like she was about to die. Alice and Jasper were in a ball in the chair, asleep. I sighed and when to pat Edward on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he mumbled then closed his eyes. I looked at Bella.

"How long have you being here?" I asked.

"Since 12:00pm" she whispered. I looked at my watch it is 9pm. I rushed to her left side and rubbed her hand.

"It's okay Bella" I whispered then she started to cry.

CarlislePOV

I had just sewed on someone's leg when my beeper went off. Someone is about to have a baby. I walk a little quicker just in case the little baby decides to come into the world earlier than expected. I spotted Carmen smiling wide with her golden hair in a ponytail and her white-blue eyes twinkling.

"What's got you all excited today?" I asked trying to look at the folder she had in her arms.

"It's almost time" she yelled excited then she handed me the folder. It was for 'Edward and Isabella Cullen'. I smiled and looked at Carmen.

"You are the only doctor here that can deliver babies and I am the only mid-wife here so you and I are going to deliver your first grandbaby" she shouted. I closed the folder and hugged her.

"Who is here so far?" I asked.

"Alice, Jasper and Esme" she said clapping her hands. I looked at the folder: Room 24. I walk to the room to see Bella is the only one awake. Edward is asleep on her right side. Esme, Alice and Jasper are asleep on her left.

"Okay Bella I will be your doctor today. So let me check how far you are" I said and quickly checked.

"Lucky you. 9 centimeters. How long have you been here?" I said crossing my arms.

"Since 12pm yesterday" she whispered. I looked at my watch it was 1:30am.

"Can you please call Emmett and Rose to tell them?" she whispered. I nodded.

EPOV-

We were watching the late night Charmed marathon.

"Isn't Prudence pretty. Phoebe and Piper are two. Awwww. Isn't Piper and Leo meant to be?" Rose asked me.

"Mmmmm." I mumbled. "Why are we watching this at one in the morning again?" I asked.

"Because I said we are." she answered me. Just then, the phone rang and Rose picked it up and answered.

"Hello? What?... We'll be there in ten minutes." She said hysterically. "Get up! Bella's having her baby!"

I jumped up and ran out to the car and we made it to the hospital eight minutes sooner than we should have. Rose ran to the waiting room and I followed quickly behind her.

"There you are!" Alice screamed.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Bella's having her baby, duh!" She screamed.

"Yea, I have established that little sis. I mean how much longer?" I asked her.

"Maybe an hour or a little longer." She answered.

"Okay. Okay." Rose said and took a deep breath.

BPOV-

She was now in my arms. My little Chasina. After a day of waiting my baby was born at 2AM. Everyone starting crying, but the first few words from Edward were "No boy is touching my little girl, in till she is thirty".


	5. My Next Thirty Years

Epilogue-My Next Thirty Years

Eleven years later...

BellaPOV

"Shhhhh little baby" I cooed as I rocked Elizabeth to sleep. Lizzie aka Elizabeth is my third child. She is one year old with her daddy's eyes and my hair color.

"Mama" yelled my little baby boy from the hallway. Brantly is my second baby who is five years old. He swings the door open and runs behind me. He is a mini-Edward.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked cuddling Lizzie. Then Edward comes in the room with Chasina on his back. She is eleven years old with bronze curls and bright green eyes.

"I am the bed time monster!" Edward roared while Chasina giggled while Brantly hid behind me. Lizzie opened her eyes and looked for Edward. I pointed to Brantly so they could leave and I could finally put Lizzie to sleep. Edward came slowly to Brantly left side and grabbed him.

"Ahhhhh! Momma help!" he giggled as Edward carried him out of the room. I shook my head and rocked Lizzie in till her eyes closed then I placed her in her crib and closed the door. I walked over to the next door, Brantly room. I peeked in and saw Edward softly reading a book to Brantly. I opened the door more and stood by Edward. Brantly's eyes slowly closed. Edward tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered. I kissed his little forehead.

"Night baby" I whispered. He snuggled into the bed more and pulled the covers to his neck then he whispered "Night momma" and "Night daddy". We slowly and quietly exited his room. As we closed his door we heard a loud 'thump'. We looked at each other then we ran to Chasina's room. We swung open the door to see Chasina on the floor crying with her bookshelf and books all around her. I ran to her, but Edward beat me to her. He scooped her in his arms and whispered into her ear then kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" I asked while picking up 'Horton hears a who!' book.

"I was t-t-trying to g-g-g-get a book d-d-d-down when they a-a-a-all fell" she stuttered while tears ran down her face. Edward wiped the tears away and picked her up then gently placed her on her bed. I picked up all the books and the bookshelf and placed them on her desk to be fixed later. I sat on the side of her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay baby. Just go to sleep" I whispered while covering her body. She was still crying so I crawled in bed beside her while Edward crawled in right after me. We soothed our daughter in till she started breathing deep slow breaths. Edward crawled out first then I got out and fixed her blanket. We made a slow and quiet escape to our room. As we entered out room I was picked up and kissed sweetly. I was then placed on the bed.

"I am going to shower. Be right back" Edward said while taking off his shirt and walking into the bathroom. I love when he does that because you can see all his battle scars from the war. He has a scars from the near-death situation. I remember when I told Chasina about Edward almost dying.

FLASHBACK- four years ago

I was putting Brantly back in his crib when I heard Chasina call me. I quickly made my way to her. I saw her on the floor with a scrapbook. Edward's scrapbook with all his war objects in it.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked sitting down next to my eight year old. She pointed to a letter. It was the letter Edward had wrote in case he died.

"Momma did something happen to Daddy?" she asked staring at my face looking for an answer. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Baby before you were born I...we almost lost daddy" I whispered while looking at his army picture. I could feel her eyes on me watching every move I made.

"What do you mean?" she asked while coming sit in my lap.

"Daddy almost died" I whispered while hugging her close. She froze then she grabbed my hands.

"How?" she asked.

"Well daddy was in the army before you were born and two months before you came a letter came instead. I didn't know what to think when I got it, but I had a feeling that said to call Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. They came over and read the letter. It stated that daddy had been missing for a while and they thought he was dead. I cried all that day thinking you wouldn't have a daddy" I whispered while kissing her forehead.

"Later that day we got a call. It was daddy. We talked and found out he was coming home and so was Jasper and Uncle Em. Three days later, Daddy, Jasper and Uncle Em were home safe and sound. Well daddy had a few cuts and a bad leg, but besides that everyone was healthy as a horse" I whispered as she cried.

"Two months later you came into the world. You became our pride and joy" I said while picking her up. She cried herself to sleep. I went and put her in her room. As I closed the door Edward came from the kitchen. He looked at me and smiled then he hugged and kissed me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I told her about your war story" I whispered and began to cry.

END FLASHBACK

EdwardPOV

After I took my shower, I walked into my room to see Bella asleep. I chuckled and climbed in beside her.

I was woken by a slight pressure on the bed. I could faintly see Brantly and Chasina coming in the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Brantly has a bad dream and he won't stop aggravating me until we come in here." Chasina said aggravated.

I swear, sometimes she too much like me for her own good. Poor girl.

"Okay. Come on" I said as a I scooted closer to Bella.

"What's going on?" Bella yawned.

"Bad dream." Brantly admitted.

"Oh. Well come see, love bug." She said and motioned for Brantly to go over by her. Chasina cuddled up in a ball next to me while Bella laid her head on my chest with Brantly squeezed in between us. This is why I love my family. Moments like this.

I woke up with Chasina and Brantly's head buried into each of my sides. I quietly got out of bed and put on a shirt.

I heard stirring behind me and felt someone jump on my back. "Merry Christmas Daddy!" Chasina yelled.

I laughed. "To you too. Want to see what Santa brought you?" I asked.

"Dad, I'm eleven! I know-"

I cut her off. "But your siblings don't so deal with it. Besides your Uncle Emmett still believes."

"Uncle Emmett also thinks Elmo is still the best thing on earth." She said as I walked down the stairs with her on my back.

Bella was in the kitchen, cooking. "Hey guys!" She greeted us.

"Merry Christmas Mom," Chasina said as she jumped off my back.

"Merry Christmas Chassy." She answered back.

I went to wake up the baby and get her out of cradle. When I came back downstairs I saw Emmett in a Santa Clause Costume, Rosalie and their son, TJ. Alice and Jasper were there with their twins, Lindsey and Tenly. Carlisle and Esme were watching as their grandchildren played with their new toys.

"Eddie Boy!" Emmett greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much." He said as he pulled down the beard to his costume. "This thing is hot." He said as he messed with his collar.

"And a total turn off." Rose muttered as she walked by.

I laughed and took a place by Bella with Lizzie in my arms. The kids were loud and rowdy. Emmett was worst. My parents were smiling and laughing. And Bella was mine, and for the next thirty years: my family is the most important.


End file.
